1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved connecting pin structure for a transformer core and in particular, an improved connecting pin structure for a transformer core with a reduced lateral dimension. Since the connecting pin structure according to the present invention is simplified, the required assembling machines during the assembling processes of the transformer core are also reduced, thereby promoting throughput.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 through FIG. 3 show a connecting pin structure 1A according to a prior art transformer core. As shown in figures, connecting pin structure 1A of the prior art transformer core has a main body 10A with a trapezoid-like roof. As best seen in FIG. 3, multiple fixing bases 101A is provided within the main body 10A. Coils 20A are secured to the multiple fixing bases 101A. Two terminal wirings 201A are connected to the bent connecting pins 30A arranged along periphery of the main body 10A. The bent connecting pins 30A are fixed on the main body 10A by passing through corresponding recesses 11A. This causes an undesirable expanded dimension in width. The increased width, as indicated in FIG. 3 as a distance xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, is undesirable since it will waste a great deal of area of an object to be connected with the transformer.
Referring to FIG. 4, another prior art connecting pin structure 1B is illustrated. The connecting pin structure 1B has a main body 10B with an approximately H-shaped cross section. Multiple bent connecting pins 30B are mounted in corresponding recesses 11B arranged along two opposite sidewalls of the main body 10B. With this configuration, the bent connecting pins 30B are typically bent into an S shape to facilitate following connection. Also, this causes an undesirable expanded dimension in width. The increased width, as indicated in FIG. 4 as a distance xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, when combined with a lateral width xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d of the main body 10B, is undesirable since it will waste a great deal of area of an object to be connected with the transformer.
The above-mentioned prior art connecting pin structures 1A and 1B both have connecting pins 30A and 30B that are laterally mounted on their associated main bodies 10A and 10B either through holes 11A or recesses 11B. Several drawbacks of such kind of connecting pin structures may be summarized as follows:
1. The laterally expanded connecting pins 30A and 30B occupy a large area of a receiving object when assembling.
2. The manufacture of such kind of S-shaped connecting pins 30A and 30B is time consuming and also expensive in cost. Besides, the connecting pins are subject to fracture problems since they are usually fabricated through multiple processing steps.
3. The S-shaped connecting pins 30A and 30B are difficult to assembly.
4. Since the assembly of the S shaped connecting pins 30A and 30B needs multiple special assembling machines to complete, the manufacturing cost is increased.
Thus, there is a strong need for an improved connecting, pin structure which is inexpensive and does not occupy too much space.
Accordingly, the main objective of the invention is to provide an improved connecting pin structure for a transformer core to solve the above-mentioned problems. The improved connecting pin structure is characterized in that the connecting pins, which are installed in vertical recesses that are arranged along two bottom peripheral sides of the insulating main body, are approximately L-shaped with a shrunk extended portion, thereby decreasing lateral dimension of the transformer core.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connecting pin structure for a transformer core with a reduced lateral dimension. Since the connecting pin structure according to the present invention is simplified, the required assembling machines during the assembling processes of the transformer core are also reduced, thereby promoting throughput.
In accordance with the present invention, a connecting pin structure for a transformer core is provided. The connecting pin structure for a transformer core includes an insulating main body comprising a plurality of recesses therein at its bottom; a plurality of connecting pins installed in the plurality of recesses therein at the bottom of the insulating main body; and a coil secured on the insulating main body, the coil has terminal wirings connected to connecting pins.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will, become more clearly and readily apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.